Dopasowani
by kanzagi
Summary: Prolog niespodzianka, przy pierwszym rozdziale określę już bohaterów, na razie niespodzianka :p Zapraszam do czytania. Dedykowane w całości i w częściach dla Yuuki. Raiting w przyszłości może ulec zmianie.


Ich pierwsze spotkanie po skończeniu liceum nie było zbyt udane. On skończył cały w ponczu. Jej zagrozili wyrzuceniem z pracy.

Gdy po raz drugi ich drogi się zetknęły on chciał naprawić tragiczny początek, ona uniosła się dumą.

Za trzecim razem udawali, że się nie widzą.

A potem interweniowali wspólni znajomi. Od słowa do słowa wszystko udało im się wyjaśnić. Jednak nawet w wtedy nic nie zapowiadało takiego obrotu sprawy.

Rozmawiali ze sobą owszem, ale oboje na siłę starali się być uprzejmi. Od ich konwersacji biła sztuczność.

Wszystko zmieniło się gdy Taiga Kagami wpadł. Wszyscy zastanawiali się czy ledwie dziewiętnastoletni chłopak poradzi sobie z ojcostwem. Ku zdziwieniu ogółu i ona, i on pomogli lekko zagubionemu młodzieńcowi. I właśnie to wspólne działanie powoli zaczęło ich zbliżać do siebie. Zaufali sobie nawzajem.

To on pierwszy zorientował się, że ona nie jest mu już obojętna. Lubił na nią patrzeć i słuchać jej głosu. Zaczął wynajdywać różne problemy byleby tylko spędzić z nią więcej czasu.

I nadszedł dzień gdy ona się obudziła i poczuła, że musi się z nim zobaczyć, że dzień bez spotkania z nim jest jakiś taki szary.

Gdy się zaręczyli wszyscy byli w szoku. Każdy jej odradzał ten związek. Przecież to nie mogło się dobrze skończyć. On był zbyt inny, zbyt marny dla niej. Jednak upór odziedziczyła po rodzicach i nie zamierzała ulegać presji otoczenia. To było jej życie i jej ewentualne błędy.

On nie wierzył, że z nim wytrzyma. Przynajmniej na początku. Później już nie potrafił w nią wątpić.

Ona spodobała się jego rodzinie. Dziewczyna inteligentna, studiująca i pracująca naraz, do tego doskonale zorganizowana. Tylko ktoś taki mógł z nim z być.

Kłócili się nie raz nie dwa. Jednak gdy złość mijała szukali konsensusu. Czasem osiągali go po wielogodzinnych dyskusjach, ale zawsze do niego dążyli.

On chciał by nałożyła na ślub suknie jego mamy, ona wolała wybrać coś tylko pod siebie. Nie była przesądna, ale mimo wszystko nie warto było kusić losu. I w tej kwestii jej upór wygrał.

Razem z mamą i przyjaciółką szukała czegoś, co by do niej pasowało. Po kilkutygodniowych poszukiwaniach jej towarzyszki miały dość. Ile można było wybierać suknie, którą założy się raz w życiu?

Jednak ona wiedziała, że dla niego musi być idealna. Jego dążenie do perfekcji czasem ja dobijało, ale zaakceptowała to. Nie wszystkie cechy partnera muszą nam zawsze odpowiadać.

Ostatecznie znalazła to czego szukała. Specjalnie na ślub nie ścinała włosów. Jej fryzurę układała mama. Wiedziała, że rodzicielka będzie dokładnie wiedzieć jak to wszystko ma wyglądać.

Jej ojciec był sceptycznie nastawiony do przyszłego zięcia, ale nie mógł odmówić jedynemu dziecku gdy prosiła by ją prowadził do ołtarza.

W tym szczególnym dla dwójki bohaterów dniu zebrali się przy nich wszyscy znajomi ze szkoły, boiska czy pracy.

Ona emanowała szczęściem. On był zdenerwowany. Sam nie wiedział dokładnie o co chodzi. Może bał się, że ona jednak powie nie?

Jednak gdy w trakcie składania przysięgi małżeńskiej spojrzał jej w oczy wiedział, że ten strach był irracjonalny.

- Ja Seijuro biorę ciebie Riko za żoną. I ślubuję ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz że cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci.*

Uśmiechnęła się do niego. I po chwili ona wypowiedziała formułkę.

- Ja Riko biorę ciebie Seijuro za męża. I ślubuję ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz że cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci.

W oczach kilku gości pojawił się łzy gdy para po raz pierwszy jako małżeństwo się pocałowała.

I tak w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat Riko Aida przestała być panną.

* * *

* uwielbiam tą formę przysięgi małżeńskiej dlatego jej użyłam.

To jest prolog, a całość będzie miała 4-5 rozdziałów, które są w większej lub mniejszej części napisane.

Nie wiem czy ewentualnym czytelnikom akurat ta para przypadnie do gustu, ale mnie urzekła. A ostatnio nie mam weny na pisanie gejozy, ale może jak w tym się wyżyje to i gejoza ruszy.

A swoją drogą czy ktoś zorientował się o kim będzie twór?


End file.
